


Hot Asian Chick

by Si_Cha



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: “Erlich，我可以问你一个问题吗？——”“你不可以。”“——你为什么要让Jian Yang住进来？”Jared突然瞪大双眼，“抱歉。”
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle (implied), Erlich Bachmann/Jian Yang
Kudos: 4





	Hot Asian Chick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warispeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/gifts).



> 其实不是gift是约稿（。 梗见结尾（来自单主warispeace）。  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.

“该死的Jian Yang，我被他干翻了。”Richard积攒的怒气终于得以释放。

“冷静一点，我们肯定能做点什么。”Jared再次以毫无意义的话语成功地抹去CEO的烦躁。

“所以说，Erlich到底为什么要让他来这里，他又没有什么厉害的产品。”Richard抬起双手，这意味着怒气再次升起，但他发怒的对象有所转变。

“准确地说，他其实做出了厉害的产品，不要忘了他的Not Hotdog被Periscope以一千五百万收购，”Richard对此讪笑，“尽管Erlich只拿到了一台二手雪佛兰科尔维特和一顶帽子。”Jared似乎此刻才终于明白了Richard的意思，他抬头看着某处，“Erlich为什么会收留他呢。”

“这不是……你不能……”Jared完全没将注意力放在Richard的身上，“算了。”

Jared作为公司里的保姆兼职心理辅导员，自然会找Erlich问清楚这件事，他挑了一个Erlich没有喝酒、抽大麻、嚼蘑菇或是使用任何其他药物并且Jian Yang不在他身边的时候，这令Jared等了很久，Richard可能已经完全忘记这件事了，但Jared记得，Jared不会忘记。

“Erlich，我可以问你一个问题吗？——”

“你不可以。”

“——你为什么要让Jian Yang住进来？”Jared突然瞪大双眼，“抱歉。”

你现在很难判断Erlich究竟是不是在沉思，因为有时他看起来像是在沉思时根本没在思考任何问题，或是根本没有认真思考，但他现在思考的问题十分重要，他当然可以不理会Jared，或是随便糊弄过去，但这样对公司不好，Jared可能以后仍旧会问他这个问题，或是以某种让他非常不舒服的方式逼迫他说出真相，之后佯装无辜。不过最重要的原因是，他现在真的非常紧张。

“Jian Yang是个中国巫师，我们语言不通然后他就忽悠我让我以为他有特别厉害的软件，比如SeeFood。”

“我确信有一个词可以用来描述中国巫师，叫做道士。”

Jared似乎相信了Erlich的话，这时Jian Yang从不知道什么地方突然冒出来，“因为Erich是头又胖又蠢的猪。”然后转身离开。

Erlich愤怒地吼出那个小个子中国男人的名字，跟着他离开了，留下Jared一个人小声嘀咕，“不过我认为他更像一个忍者。”然而这次Erlich并不生气，他在心里感谢Jian Yang，但他绝不会当面向他承认。

事情当然不会那么容易就能解决，Jared在某次看Richard写代码的时候突然想到，就算语言不通，Erlich也应该可以看懂应用，毕竟这是一个宿主必须做到的事，于是他再一次找到Erlich。

“我已经跟你说过了，语言不通语言不通。”Erlich愤怒地挥舞手臂，要不是他拿的是酸奶，一定会飞到空中。

Jian Yang的声音再次突然出现，“因为他又胖又蠢是头猪，这是事实。”

Jared像是找到救星一样走到Jian Yang旁边，“你说‘这是事实’是什么意思？你可以告诉我那天发生了什么吗？”

“你不能问他。”“我不会告诉你的。”两个人同时对Jared作出回应。

客厅里正在和Gilfoyle打游戏的Dinesh突然大声说，“你不能总因为这件事取笑我。”他们听不见Gilfoyle的应答，但肯定不是什么好话。

“好的，我告诉你。” Jian Yang很快转变主意。

Jared露出笑容，将腰弯得更低一些，等待答案，却没能等到，因为Erlich庞大的身躯突然出现，他在Jian Yang加速说出两个音节后便捂住他的嘴，将他抱起来关在后院里。这让Jared更加好奇了。

在这之后的许多天里，Erlich都一直待在Jian Yang身边，这和他们平常的状态差不了多少，除去Erlich泡妞或是嗑药，以及Jian Yang和他的中国朋友们一起鬼混。即使过了四年，Jian Yang仍旧偶尔会将鱼的内脏随意地扔在水池中，只是为了惹怒Erlich，但看在美味的红烧鱼的份上，Erlich不会一直吼他，毕竟这除了发泄怒气，并没有太大的意义，而Erlich并不生气。另一些错误他不会再犯，比如炒菜油烟太大引来火警这种事，当时Erlich还担心自己的房子要没了，结果是他替Jian Yang交了一笔钱。但Jared总能找到机会，即使他的注意力大部分时间都集中在CEO身上，即使他一天需要花至少八小时上班，毕竟Erlich不会每时每刻都在Jian Yang身旁。

“Jian Yang，现在你方便告诉我当初发生了什么吗？”

“很简单，我生病了，我朋友带我找他，我说不了话，Erlich同意了。所以说，Erlich是头又蠢又胖又丑的死猪。”

“Jian Yang，”Jared不安地挪动脚步，“我觉得你这样说Erlich应该是违反公司规定的。”

“我不是你们公司的一员，你个白痴。”

“噢。”

Jared在这之后做了一个错误的举动，他找到Erlich，将Jian Yang的话转述给Erlich。Erlich愤怒地将碗摔在桌子上，“天杀的Jian Yang。”让Jared吓一跳。“那又怎样，作为过去Gavin身边的要员，你难道没有注意到一件事吗？硅谷的群体永远有着特定的组成，一个大个子，一个印度人，一个高瘦的白种男人，一个小小的亚洲男人，一个大把胡子的男人，你看，将Jian Yang拉进来，我们才形成一个完整的团体。”

Jared歪着头，将身体缩成一团，“高瘦的白种男人是指我……”

“当然是Richard，你又不写代码。重点是……”

“你在说谎。”打断他的不是Jared，而是Gilfoyle，“而且Dinesh不是印度人，所以……”

“闭嘴，Gilfoyle。”

Gilfoyle识相地闭上嘴，Dinesh在一旁小声说道，“谢谢。”

Erlich将视线重新落到Jared身上，“我刚刚说到哪了？”

“重点是。”

“重点是，不要再拿这种没有意义的问题来烦我了。”

不过事实上，这个问题非常有意义，或者说他如何遇到Jian Yang这件事非常有意义。那天他稍微有点嗨，他拿着手机，在Facebook上随意地刷着消息，偶尔点进别人主页看一眼，然后他看到了那个“姑娘”，那个改变他日后生活的“姑娘”。“操，这个亚洲妞太辣了。”他就那么盯着那个“姑娘”的裸照看了许久，想象着自己抚摸着她的秀发，她圆滑的肩膀，靠着照片和幻想，他勃起了，于是他开始套弄自己的阴茎，想象自己射在她的脸上，之后，他便陷入梦境。

第二天早上，他被一通电话吵醒，他直接挂断，但同样的号码再一次拨入，这次他拿起电话。“喂，这里是Erlich。”

“喂，我从朋友的朋友那里听说过你的大名，我有个朋友的朋友想住进去。”

“好，下午见。”说完Erlich便将手机关机，“该死的中国佬。”

Erlich再次醒来后收到了来电提醒，然后是一条消息，“你还没有告诉我们地址。”

Erlich迅速地将地址输入，然后意识到他并不想让对方住进来，他思考片刻，删掉原本的内容，输入“六点钟，新青岛餐厅”，他还可以顺便去一趟基利街有机品。他走出房间，看到Gilfoyle和Dinesh正在打游戏，决定将怒气撒在他们身上，“先生们，这里是给你们创业的地方，而你们不是做游戏的。”

Gilfoyle没有理会Erlich，Dinesh一边搓手柄，一边答道，“今天的任务已经完成了。”但他回头却发现，Erlich已经离开了。

Erlich比约定的时间到的晚一些，他看到有三个中国人站在门口，其中一个人背对着他，那人留着一头长发。Erlich不明白为什么这几个人要挡在门口，“抱歉。”他正要挤过去，推开门，却被他们拦下，“你是Erlich吗？”

“对。”

“我们是……”Erlich刚准备发火，背对着他的人却在此时转身。我操，是昨晚那个亚洲妞。Erlich隐约听到了他们接下来说了些什么，翻译，朋友，禁入，以及最重要的，“她可以住进你那边吗？”

“当然。”

之后“热辣中国妞”和Erlich一起回到他的家中。Erlich的家里没有人，大家应该一起出去吃晚饭了，现在正是拿下“她”的机会，可对方一言不发，尽管这让Erlich更加欢喜，但他也不会趁人之危，他只好拿出合同，递给对方，向“她”解释重要的条款，“她”只是不断点头，最后在合同上签下“Jian Yang”。就这样Jian Yang住进了Erlich的孵化基地。至于之后Jian Yang是如何变成短发，如何拥有男声，如何变成最贱的贱人，就是Erlich不想回忆的部分了。

然而这些回忆却在四氢大麻酚作用于大麻素I型受体后找上他，愤怒被药物的作用所淡化，他想起照片上Jian Yang的样子，忍不住傻笑。Jian Yang这时候走进后院，Erlich便傻乎乎地看着他，“Big Head，我喜欢妞。”

“但是妞不会看上你这个大肥猪的。”说完他将烟蒂弹进水池中，离开后院。

第二天早上Erlich醒来时，发现自己被锁在门外。他用力地拍打后门，怒吼“热辣中国妞”的名字。他不断地制造响声，甚至打算直接撞开后门，幸好Dinesh及时出现，他拉开门，还没打上发胶的头发有些凌乱。

“Jian Yang呢？”

“我他妈怎么知道。”Dinesh揉着眼睛，重新走回卧室。

Erlich怒气冲冲地走向Jian Yang的房间，推开门，却发现他不在里面。“操。”他将离他最近的东西重重地摔在地上。那是墨镜。

因此Erlich整个上午脾气都很坏，Jian Yang不在身边，他只好找其他人发泄，不停地追问Dinesh和Gilfoyle为何不搬出去住，问他们为何不去上班，结果被告知是周日，而这也是他们和他说的唯一一句话。

直到下午，Jian Yang才终于回来，带着一群中国人，出现在Erlich家中。

“Jian Yang，你他妈的不能带这些人来开派对。”

“我可以，我住在这里，这些是我的朋友，还有我朋友的朋友。”

Erlich再一次被Jian Yang逼到无话可说。“半年，你还有半年。”

这下轮到Jian Yang不说话了。Erlich觉得自己终于赢得了一场胜利。

“nǐ men zài shuō shén me。”

“tā shì yī tóu yòu lǎo yòu chǔn de sǐ zhū。”

“喂喂，你们要说英文，法律规定的。你刚在说什么？”

“半年后你就会又老又丑然后独自死去。”

Jian Yang的朋友疑惑地看着他，他向后摆手，“bié lǐ tā bié lǐ tā，nǐ men wán nǐ men de。”

Erlich彻底没办法了，他只能再等半年，然后将Jian Yang从这里踢出去。他独自坐在厨房吃东西，却忍不住看向Jian Yang，他告诉自己，“你喜欢的是女的。”然后他想起昨天晚上发生的事，他注意到Jian Yang正和他的朋友们看着自己的方向边说边笑，他非常想知道他们在聊什么，非常非常想知道。

“嘿，Gilfoyle，你会说中文对吧？我想知道他们在说什么。”

“你他妈也不用挡我视线吧？”

他用余光看到Dinesh疯狂按着手柄，“我赢了！”Gilfoyle撇了Dinesh一眼，没说什么。

“如果你不帮我我会一直挡在你前面。”

“如果你被威胁到了你就输了。”

Gilfoyle放下手柄，站起身，跟着Erlich朝他们走过去。身后传来Dinesh的声音，“怎样都是我赢。”

Gilfoyle和Erlich站在Jian Yang和他的朋友面前，高大的身躯以及生人勿近和愤怒的气场将他们震慑，只有Jian Yang仍在嬉笑。

“你们在讲什么？”

“不是这么问的。”

“Erlich很胖，很丑，很傻逼……”

“停停停。这肯定不是他们聊的内容，再问一遍，用中文。”

Gilfoyle叹了口气，“nī mèn zái shuō shén me？”

“nǐ huì shuō zhōng wén？”

“duī。”

于是Jian Yang的朋友将Jian Yang的话复述一遍，Gilfoyle又将他们的话复述一遍，“他说你非常胖，长得特别丑，用二手……”

“够了。”

Gilfoyle没说什么，走回沙发上重新拿起手柄。Dinesh选好角色，看着屏幕对Gilfoyle说，“这也太丢脸了。说起来，你看Jian Yang的背影，有没有一点点像个妞？他这个身高在东亚也算矮吧。”

“看看是谁说我种族歧视。”

“这不是……”

“你真的是想妞想疯了，Mia的事情没能让你想通吗？”

“我不是……”

“不过如果是长头发的话确实有点像。”

“想通什么？”

“如果你不小心泡上这样一个妞然后发现‘她’是个男的怎么办？”

“以前的话我不知道，现在的话，我……”这让Gilfoyle朝他去投疑惑的目光。“为什么我要回答你这个问题？”

Erlich走到他们身边，试图找一些事情做从而转移自己的注意力，“你们在聊什么？”

“Jian Yang从背后看像个妞。”Gilfoyle已经选好角色，Dinesh说完这句话后便开始游戏。

这种随意的态度传染给了Erlich，“他留长发从前面看也像。”Erlich意识到自己说了什么之后迅速捂住嘴。

Dinesh率先转身，但开口的是Gilfoyle，“如果这就是你招他的原因的话，你为什么要隐瞒？”

“说的对，为什么？”

**Author's Note:**

> 欧阳万成讲过自己在海滩上被误认为hot Asian chick，就有了erlich初见jian yang把他误认为女生的梗。


End file.
